The Bird That Almost Got Away
by Smart Kira
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Ellen Yin are now married. They have a son named Ethan Bennett Wayne. But now he is missing, what will his parents do.
1. Chapter 1

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne and Ellen Yin are now married. They have a son named Ethan Bennett Wayne. Why Ethan Bennett you ask, he is the best friend of Ellen's husband Bruce. He is now in prison because he is the villain Clayface. One day Alfred was driving to pick Ethan up from school. That's when he got to the school, Alfred was shocked to find Ethan's school books on the ground. Including some bird feathers, that surrounded the books. Alfred picked everything up, including the books and the bird feathers. "Oh dear" Alfred said to the scene in front of him. Then quickly drove to Wayne Enterprises, to tell Master Bruce what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 2

At Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne was working in his office. All was quite until Alfred bursted in and said "Master Bruce." Bruce was up and out of his chair in a flash. Bruce rushes over to Alfred, who is out of breath. Bruce said to Alfred "what's wrong?." As Alfred catches his breath he tells Bruce "it's Ethan sir." Shocked Bruce asks "Alfred what's wrong with Ethan." Alfred replied with a sad face while looking at Bruce, and said "Ethan been kidnapped."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 3

"How do you know he's been kidnapped Alfred?" Bruce asked. I found these outside his school on the ground. Alfred handed Ethan's books and the bird feathers, over to Bruce. He watched as Bruce clenched his fist and said "I know who took Ethan." "Who Sir", Alfred asked. Bruce then said only one name "Penguin."


	4. Chapter 4

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 4

Alfred watched Bruce tell his Secretary that he was leaving early. "Where are you going sir." "To the Gotham Police Station," Bruce told Alfred. "You mean you're going to..." Alfred said shocked. "Yes Alfred, I'm going to tell my wife." With that said he quickly left in his car, to go to the police station. Once Bruce got to the police station he saw Chief Angel Rojas and Commissioner James Gordon talking outside. As Bruce got out of his car he was quickly spotted by the two men, " " they both said at the same time. "What brings you here Mr. Wayne?" Commissioner Gordon asked, before Chief Rojas could say nothing. "Can I talk to the two of you in private" Bruce asked. "Why yes" was Commissioner Gordon's answer. We can talk in my office, Chief Rojas told the two men. Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne nodded then, they followed meaning Bruce Wayne and the Commissioner. Followed Chief Rojas inside the Gotham Police Station.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 5

Detective Ellen Yin or should I say Ellen Wayne, was working at her desk. She knew that Chief Rojas was talking to Commissioner Gordon outside. Then all of a sudden the door opened, and in came Chief Rojas, Commissioner Gordon, and last but not least Ellen Wayne's husband Bruce. Ellen was shocked to see her husband Bruce, as Ellen looked at his face she could tell in his eyes he was angry about something "But what" she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 6

She watched as her husband,Commissioner Gordon, and Chief Rojas, make their way to Chief Rojas's office and close the door. Ellen then went back to work, then what seemed like an eternity the three men came out. Ellen watched the three of them in deep conversation. She couldn't hear them because they talked in hush whispers. Ellen then saw Chief Rojas nod his head, and the she heard him say "Detective Wayne come here please, we would like to talk to you." He motioned to Commissioner Gordon and her husband Bruce. The bullpen was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The other detectives looked at each other and then at Ellen.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 7

As Ellen made her way over to Chief Rojas. She knew her fellow detectives were looking at her. She was also wondering what Chief Rojas wanted to talk to her about. When she reached them she said "What do you want to talk to me about Chief." "Detective" Chief Rojas said rather bluntly. Then he added "We have a new case", Chief Rojas noticed that the bullpen was still quiet he then yelled "Everyone get back to work Now!" The other detectives busied themselves once again. Now then back to you detective, like I said we have a new case. Then finally Chief Rojas took a deep breath and said "Every other detective will work on it except for you, and that is final." "Do you understand Detective" Chief Rojas asked her. "Yes Sir" was Ellen's answer. "But can I ask one question" Ellen asked the Chief. The Chief nodded his head yes. "Why can I not work on this case with my fellow detectives?" Chief Rojas was about to open his mouth to reply. Commissioner Gordon cut in by saying "It is best that you didn't plus, your husband Bruce can tell you the reason why." Then the Commissioner added why don't you go home, don't you agree Chief Rojas. The Chief nodded his head in approval of Commissioner Gordon's suggestion. Ellen looked at her husband Bruce, and then went to get her things. Then she and Bruce left the Gotham Police Station. Got into Bruce's car and drove home to Wayne Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 8

The drive to Wayne Manor was a quiet one. Ellen didn't know what was going on, but one thing she did know was that her husband Bruce was way too angry. Ellen couldn't stand it anymore, it was that awful dreadful silence. "Bruce", Ellen started slowly whats going on. Bruce's reaction to his wife's statement, was simple. Out of the corner of his eye, he seen his wife become scared and fearful. Why would Ellen be scared of her husband one might say its because after she made that statement to her husband. She saw his eyes flare up like a demon, and his hands clutched the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Ellen wanted her husband back, her real husband not this angry man before her. She knew something must have happened to make Bruce this angry, and it really scared her to see him this way.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 9

Ellen put her hand on Bruce's leg and she watched him calm down a bit. Finally they arrived outside of Wayne Manor. Bruce and Ellen got out of the car, and entered the Mansion where they were greeted by Alfred. Bruce walked briskly pass him while Ellen asked Alfred what happened, and why is Bruce so angry. Alfred then told her the same thing, that Commissioner Gordon had told her minutes before. "Master Bruce will tell you why." Ellen also took notice of Alfred's sad expression. As Alfred turned around to lock the door, that's when Ellen noticed her husband Bruce's slumped figure by the base of the stairs leading to their bedroom. Ellen walked over to where her husband stood by the stairs, and put her hand on his shoulder. Bruce's head snaps up and looks at his wife. Bruce sighs as he looks into his wife's eyes and sees the fear, pain, and worry in her eyes. It broke Bruce's heart to see her like that, worried about him. The next thing Bruce thought to himself "how am I going to tell her about Ethan?".


	10. Chapter 10

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 10

That shouldn't be too much of a problem for Bruce to tell his wife Ellen, that their son Ethan is missing. He knew he had to tell her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The reason was simple Ethan was a momma's boy, Ellen loved their little boy with all her heart. Don't get me wrong Bruce loved their little boy too with all his heart. With his wife Ellen still looking at him with the same worried look on her face and in her eyes. Bruce turned around and put both hands on her shoulders and said to her "Ellen I need to tell you something,can we talk in our bedroom." Ellen merely nodded and began to climb the stairs to their bedroom with Bruce following right behind her. Halfway up the stairs Bruce suddenly said to himself while silently cursing under his breath. "Why did I leave Ethan's books and those bird feathers on the bed where Ellen is sure to see them" Bruce thought mentally smacking himself in the head. Once they get to their bedroom, Bruce closes the door. As he does that just as he suspected, his wife Ellen seen the books and bird feathers on the bed. She picks them up just as Bruce turns around from locking the door. Ellen then said to Bruce "Is Ethan home yet?".

When she didn't get an answer from her husband she said "Bruce answer me." Ellen then watched as her husband Bruce came to sit down beside her on the bed. Then Bruce pulled her into his lap, that's when Bruce heard his wife say to him "Bruce what's going on." Bruce didn't say anything, that's when Ellen said again "Bruce what's going on, your scaring me here." Ellen suddenly felt her husband's breath on her ear as he said those dreadful words that no mother or wife wanted to hear. Bruce told her those words "Ethan's been kidnapped." That's all it took for Ellen to breakdown in her husband Bruce's arms. All the while mumbling no and why, all the while Bruce tried to calm her down soothing her.


	11. Chapter 11

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 11

**Ethan's Pov**

**Location: Unknown**

Ethan was scared, no scratch that he was beyond scared he was terrorized. He didn't know where he was. But there was one thing he did know, whoever or whatever kidnapped him. Liked birds or was maybe a bird himself. Suddenly all the birds around Ethan's cage became quite. That's when Ethan looked into the darkness on the other side of the room, and seen a man in the shadows. "Who are you?" and also "What do you want with me!". As he said this he watched the man emerge from the shadows with a cackling laugh. Ethan got a good look at the man who kidnapped him. He was a small pudgy man, with a nose that looked like a birds nose, and he also had a umbrella in a shape of a bird.

Ethan watched at the same time scurried to the back of the cage he was in, as the man came closer to him. The man then said to answer your question boy, my name is Ethan not boy. The man then said right right anyway the name's Penguin. Then what do you want with me "Penguin" Ethan asked him. Isn't it obvious "Ethan" Iam holding you for ransom, since your the son of the multibillionaire Bruce Wayne and Detective Ellen Wayne. "Don't you DARE hurt my mommy and daddy," screamed Ethan. Penguin had to cover his ears at that point. Penguin then stuck his face into Ethan's and said the following "If your mommy and daddy ever want to see you again,they will pay the ransom." As Penguin was leaving the room, he heard Ethan say to himself "I want my mommy and daddy." Once the Penguin heard that he laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 12

For the rest of the night Ellen cried her eyes out, all the while her husband Bruce is trying to calm her down. Now in their darkened bedroom Bruce looked at his wife, who by now had her tear stained face in the crook of his neck trying to sleep peacefully. But she couldn't with their son missing. Bruce then whispered into his sleeping wife's ear, "Ellen I will do everything I can to get our son back I promise." "I know you will" came a sleepy response to his promise. This shocked Bruce he then said "Ellen honey I thought you were asleep." "I was" his wife replied, until I heard your promise to get Ethan back. "I will you know that don't you" Bruce told his wife. "I know you will" was his wife's response. "Even if I have to become the Batman", Bruce asked his wife while he looked at her. "Even that" his wife said as she put her head on his chest. Besides Ellen told her husband Bruce while looking at him, your my Batman. Ellen then kissed her husband Bruce on the lips. Bruce laughed and kissed her back.


	13. Chapter 13

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 13 a

**Ethan's Pov**

**Location: Unknown**

As the night wore on Ethan was still very afraid. There was one thing he was glad about, he was happy when that pudgy man who called himself the "Penguin" left him alone. He still didn't know where he was, all he knew was even though he was in a cage. He was completely surrounded by birds, it looked like he meaning Ethan. It looked like he was at a zoo, than being held hostage. Ethan hoped that his mommy and daddy would find him. Eathan then said to himself as he shook his head of course his mommy and daddy would come and rescue him. They would never let him down.


	14. Chapter 14

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 14

The following morning as Ellen and Bruce woke up. Bruce could sense that his wife was still worried about their son. He sighed as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. He than wrapped his arms around his wife. "You still miss Ethan don't you" Bruce asked his wife. "Yeah" his wife said sadly. "We'll get him back" he reassured her by squeezing her shoulders. "But what if we don't Bruce, what if" Bruce silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. Bruce then kissed his wife and said "We will Ellen honey we will."

**Ethan's Pov**

**Location: Unknown**

Morning came to quickly for Ethan's liking. As he sat in his cage, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he did that he heard the door open and Penguin walked in. He then told Ethan "See your mommy and daddy has given up trying to find you." Penguin told him. "No they haven't" Ethan said. Penguin rolled his eyes and said "sure sure," then he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 15

After eating breakfast with his wife. Bruce excused himself, and went up stairs. To the second floor of the Wayne Mansion, to lift some weights. Also to think about how to get his son back, he smirked and shook his head. Not just his son, but "their" son back so they could be a family again. Just him, his wife Ellen, and their son Ethan.

His wife Ellen after a while went looking for him, she then asked Alfred where he would be. Alfred told her that he was upstairs lifting weights. Ellen went upstairs and found what Alfred said was true. Ellen did find her husband lifting weights, she watched as her husband Bruce sit up after lifting weights. Ellen was in awe why, her husband was bare chested and he was all sweaty. Bruce spotted his wife staring at him, he then said to his wife "Like what you see." His wife blushed and said "Maybe I do." She leaned in and kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 16

Bruce watched as his wife's expression turned serious. She also looked like she was bored out of her mind. "What's wrong honey?" Bruce asked her. Ellen's responded with a loud sigh and said "I wish I could help my fellow detectives, find my Ethan" Bruce shook his head and pulled his wife into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He then said "You and I both know that can't happen." He then added "Ethan's missing and I don't want you to get hurt or to go missing as well."

Then they went about there business for the rest of the day. Not once for forgetting about their son Ethan. Once night came Bruce made sure his wife was asleep, he slowly made his way out of bed. He looked back at his sleeping wife's figure under the sheets, as he closed their bedroom door. Bruce then made his way to the end of the hall, and went down a secret elevator/ passage way to the famous Bat cave.

As he walked into the Bat cave the first thing he did was to turn on the main computer. Tonight Bruce was going to find Penguin and make him pay for taking his and Ellen's son. Now all he had to do was pin point the Penguin's location.


	17. Chapter 17

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 17

Ellen turned on her side in bed intent, on wrapping her arms around her husband Bruce. But all she felt was a warm indentation of where her husband once layed. Sighing she got out of bed, and made her way to the Bat cave. Once there she found her husband working on the computer. Upon hearing the doors swish open, and Bruce turned around in his chair. Ellen he said "Did I wake you." Bruce watched as his wife shook her head no.

Ellen laughed slightly at her husband, I was intent on sleeping with you wrapped in my arms. "Sorry" Bruce told her. "Anyways are you having any luck locating Ethan?" Ellen asked him. Bruce's replied was swift, he said "I'm not looking for Ethan." He watched his wife's face turn from concern for the safety of her son. To anger towards her husband for what he just told her. "Ellen honey sweetheart" Bruce started to say. "Don't say anything Bruce" Ellen told him with anger in her voice. She then added "Its obvious that you don't love our son!" Stunned Bruce said "Ellen honey how could you say that?" He then added "You know I love you and our son", he then added with a slight nervous laugh as he looked at her. "I was trying to pin point Penguin's location, so I could go and rescue Ethan."


	18. Chapter 18

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 18

**Ethan's POV**

**Location: Unknown**

Ethan sat silently in his cage in the corner. He had gotten used to the man called Penguin coming into the room and bothering him. Ethan sighed and looked out the window. He could hear his sigh bounce off the walls of the quiet room. He just wished his mommy and daddy would hurry up and find him. Ethan missed them terribly, especially his mommy. Ethan then put his hands in his pockets again, but this time he felt something that wasn't there before.

So out of curiosity Ethan pulled it out of his pocket, he looked at the object with a puzzled look on his face. As he ran his thumb along the object, it had many points on it. Ethan gasped the object he held in his hand was in the shape of a bat, he also wondered how it got there. That's when he noticed a small button on the back, on impulse he pressed it. "I wonder what's going to happen now" Ethan thought to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 19

As Bruce and his wife continued to argue, about how much they love their son. "You know that's not true, honey" Bruce said in an exasperated tone. "Oh really Bruce", "And don't honey me either" his wife answered him back. Bruce just sighed and was about to answer back. When the bat cave made a beeping sound. Bruce made a mad dash to the computer. The Penguin took Ethan to the Copplepot Mansion, Bruce then turned around to face his wife Ellen and said the following to her "wish me luck". Ellen watched her husband jump into his Batmoblie to go and rescue their son.

Meanwhile Ethan still didn't know what that thing was in his pocket. He was still looking at it when Penguin came in to check on him. "What's that you got there boy?", for the last time its "Ethan" not boy Ethan screamed at Penguin. Penguin all the while took the "bat" shaped object out of Ethan's hand. Hey give that back Ethan said angerly. Penguin all the while went over to the window and said "What are you suppose to do with this thing?" At that moment Penguin looked out the window only to see the batman crashing through the window.


	20. Chapter 20

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 20

"What was that ?" Penguin said in a dazed expression. He looked up to see the batman staring at him. "Batman" what are you doing here, and how did you get in. Batman in turn pointed to the window behind him, and then proceed to punch Penguin in the face. Ethan was watching the fight take place in front of him, he heard police sirens in the distance. Finally the batman was able to knock the Penguin out with a single punch and tied him up. But before making his exit before the Gotham Police arrived.

The batman went over to the cage where the Penguin was holding Ethan captive. "Who are you?" Ethan asked the masked man in the bat suit in a scared voice. "I am the Batman" the Batman said. Ethan then said in a small voice "Dad is that you?" Ethan was met only by silence and the swishing of the big iron gate that was open on his cage. "Uh" that was weird Ethan said to himself. He then heard the police sirens outside, and the police officers coming up the stairs to rescue him.


	21. Chapter 21

The Bird That Almost Got Away Chapter 21

Ethan then watched the door swing open and Commissioner James Gordon, Chief Angel Rojas, and millions of police officers. Simply storming into the room, commissioner Gordon spotted Ethan, while the chief and the other police officers took the Penguin and arrested him and took the Penguin away.

Ethan I am Commissioner Gordon your save now. Commissioner James Gordon then proceed to take Ethan outside of the Copplepot Mansion. As they were coming out Alfred Pennyworth drove up with Ellen Wayne. Ellen meanwhile was looking around for her son Ethan. Since it was hectic with all the police officers mulling about, that you could barely move around the crime scene. Ellen herself was fearing the worst, she could feel the tears welled up in her eyes. She would have cried her eyes out, but it wasn't until Ethan seen her after a while. Since he was holding on to Commissioner Gordon's hand, "Mommy!" Ethan yelled when he saw her. "Ethan!" Ellen yelled running to her son her little boy when she seen him.

Ethan let go of Commissioner Gordon's hand and ran into his mother's embrace. Commissioner Gordon watched as Ellen cry happy tears of joy, that her son was safe. He also heard Ethan asked his mommy "Why are you crying mommy?" Ellen laughed happily at her son's question, and said "Mommy's crying because your safe and sound and back in mommy's arms." "I don't like it when you cry mommy" Ethan said. He then hugged his mommy back and kissed her cheek. All the while this was taking place, Batman was standing on top of some building in Gotham City with a smile on his face.


End file.
